Beware of the Tauros Trio!
by Neospice12
Summary: Everyone is forced to play a Valentine's Game and are all split into teams and the girl's hearts are being wagered and the losers get punished! Hibari and Yamamoto will not stand for anyone stealing Haru's heart. Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto  188680


[edit: 2/15/2012 ] - This oneshot... sickened me. UGGHH Such a lack of descriptions! I would try to read it and stop. I like the story but some parts made me cringe. I HAD to go back and add in some words to make it read better. Thus, here we go. I can actually somewhat read it now. /cheers

Hello people!

Yes, for those who put me on alert, this is another work of mine but I'm not updating any of my other works but instead am uploading another oneshot dedication. Ha ha sorry about that. Why am I doing so? Because IKalsada had added me to her Author alert list and she was listed as the 10th to do so! Ha ha Vongola tenth. GET IT? HA HA! So of course this calls for celebration, no?

Since this calls for celebration, I decided to dedicate a oneshot for her. It's really not much since others get to see it as well but it's always a nice feeling to know it was dedicated to you right? Especially if you like the oneshot.

Don't worry I'll update the four other stories eventually. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR since if I did Haru would totally get so much more screen time and Kyoko would've had more of a backbone.

WARNING: There are a few of Japanese terms I threw in for one reason or another. I will have them all explained at the end of the fic. So you may get a bit lost at first but if you read the footnotes you'll understand soon enough.

So without further ado, here is the Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto oneshot that she wanted!

* * *

><p><span>Beware of the Taurus Trio!<span>

"So what exactly am I doing here?" Tsuna asked irritably. "I haven't even finished my lunch when I suddenly got knocked out and whisked away. Why are we in a park anyways? I want to go home." Tsuna grumbled.

He had his arms crossed above his chest, looking rather angry, not noticing his favorite person walking up right next to him.

She patted his shoulder, taking him by surprise.

"Tsuna-kun? You came too? Are you here to play the game?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna felt his anger dissipating from his very being and he smiled at her. Ah~ Seeing Kyoko-chan on a weekend was great! He didn't care what the reason for them being here was, he could really get to like this if he could see her lovely smile.

He drew a mental pause when he thought of something. Something she had just said seemed off.

Game; what game?

"H-hey, K-Kyoko-chan! Wait, a game? I didn't hear about a game." Tsuna protested.

Kyoko tilted her head cutely staring at him with an absent look on her face. She was watching his features. It didn't seem like he knew the details of the game either it seemed. Perhaps he was the wrong person to ask. Even so, since he asked she would at least try to answer his question to the best of her knowledge.

"Well apparently there is some game that we are supposed to play today." Kyoko explained.

Haru had noticed them and skipped over to them happily, noticing her best friend!

"Haru only hopes it's not anything that time consuming. Haru still has to make all of her tomo-choko[1] and her honmei-choko[2]." Haru pouted counting the amount of chocolate she had to make and deliver on her fingers. She stopped when she had used all ten of her fingers. This was depressing. Curse her social-butterfly nature.

"Same here, I'm almost done with mine though. Any Giri-choko[3]?" Kyoko asked.

Haru started to count again on her fingers which did not exceed her ten digits.

"Some, but not too many." Haru smiled.

Everyone started to gather around at the big park one after another. People they hadn't normally expected to see on a random given day were there as well.

Kyoko and Haru's faces brightened happily, looking at each other before they ran towards a particular person in the group of incoming people.

"Why do we have to be here-byon? It's so stupid." Ken grumbled.

"Just shut up, Chrome is here and she really wanted to see her little 'friends' so might as well come. Just be civil for once. Animal." Chikusa grumbled.

Chrome was walking inbetween the two of them looking nervous as always. She stared at the ground feeling guilty for making them come with her.

She had only wanted to try having fun with everyone and see all of her friends as well.

"A-ano, I'm sorry that I forced you also to come. I-I could make it up to you..." Chrome stuttered a bit silently hoping that she didn't cause too much trouble for the two of them.

"Che, whatever." Ken grumbled looking away from her.

Haru tackle hugged Chrome excitedly and Kyoko ran towards another person. Her best friend, Hana!

"Ugh, there are children here. I hate children. Even the annoying cow brat is here." Hana muttered.

Lambo hearing the snide comment turned around to stick out his tongue at her.

"Lambo is not a cow brat! Lambo-sama is Lambo-sama! Shi shi baa baa[4]!"

That struck a nerve within Hana. She growled at him wanting to just claw his little brains out and watch him cry, but Kyoko had held her back trying to calm her down.

"WHAT! Why you- I'm getting my hives already!"

"Now Hana just calm down. Lambo-chan? Please stop bothering Hana for now okay?" Kyoko asked him and handed him a lollipop and he just ran off happily.

Sigh.

"Now now Romario it's not like you need to babysit me. I'm sure I'll be just fine. You can watch from afar but you don't need to be that close you know." Dino laughed walking up to the park.

Romario, of course was not too sure about this. Dino liked to think that he was capable but when no one was around he was just a hopeless case.

He couldln't possibly leave the boss alone when there was a huge gathering of mafioso around. Who knew what possibly could happen?

Perhaps a fight could erupt?

"It'll be fine really. IF anything happens I'll call." Dino said. Romario understood and left the premises.

A murderous aura seemed to fill the surrounding area. "I came because you asked for me to come Akanbou[5] but you have yet to tell me why I am here." Hibari muttered.

Tsuna heard the angry tone Hibari used and took a few steps back falling to the ground in utter terror. He felt cold sweat rolling down his head, and his body shook uncontrollably. This was bad! Really bad! Hibari was told to come and there was a huge grouping of people. What made things worse that Dino was here and they were bound to start a 'fight' upon Hibari's intitation!

"HII! What is Hibari-san doing here? Eh? Ara? Even Dino-san? The Kokuyo gang is here too. All of our friends; this is a huge gathering." Tsuna said looking around.

Fuuta ran towards Tsuna sitting down right next to him.

"I'm here too Tsuna-nii! I'm going to do my best for this game!" Fuuta said latching onto his arm excitedly.

Tsuna smiled a gentle smile at the small little child. Tsuna stood up dusting himself off and he helped Fuuta up as well.

"Ha ha yeah, you and me both." Tsuna laughed ruffling his hair a little bit playfully.

Reborn walked into the middle of the clearing coughing into his hand to get the attention of everyone around them.

"Alright attention everyone, we are going to be playing a game because one, I felt like it, two we need to reestablish relationships between everyone, and finally because the Ninth gave me an idea to play some game in celebration to Valentine's day. Before anyone asks. YOU'RE ALL PLAYING OR ELSE I GO TO WHOOP SOME PEOPLE." Reborn said making Leon transform into a gun and he was aiming it at some people who looked like they wanted to deny playing the game already.

"Well what kind of game is it? Maybe after hearing that some of us may decide to stay or not." Hana said.

"Well first I want you all to separate into teams based on your star signs." He said, ignoring her demand of wanting to know what the game was first.

Everyone just looked around at everyone else announcing their star signs. If they didn't know, they would shout out their birthdays and only hope that someone else knew his or her star sign.

Six people were standing in their lonesome. Hana, Dino, Kyoko, Lambo, Ken, and finally Fuuta.

"Hm… this is a bit troublesome. Alright there are 6 of you, you should all try to pair up in which star signs are similar to each other." Reborn instructed.

"I REFUSE to pair up with the child and THAT crazy guy." Hana refused violently.

Reborn shook his head looking at the remaining people. He pointed to Kyoko and Dino.

"Alright then you can pair up with Dino and Kyoko then." Reborn said and she walked over to her friend.

She looked at Dino objectively as if to see how much of a threat he was and how many qualities of a possible boyfriend that he had. Hey, she was a female, she could daydream couldn't she?

"Alright let us see… Haru, Hibari and Yamamoto are the Taurus trio. Hana, Dino and Kyoko are the stitched up team. Chikusa and Bianchi are the Scorpio duo, the Sagittarius duo is made up of I-pin and Chrome, the two male only teams are Ryohei and Gokudera both being Virgos, Tsuna and I are both Libras. The last stitched up team is the Lambo, Ken and Fuuta team." Reborn said looking over all of the teams. "Alright so there are 4 teams which have female members, and 3 teams that consist of all males. Even enough." Reborn shrugged.

"I get the feeling that he's discriminating…" Hana grumbled a bit to herself.

No one else said anything as they hadn't wanted to get onto Reborn's bad side only knowing how scary he could be when angered. She was only lucky that he was in a forgiving mood today.

"No, it's part of the rules. Sorry to you girls but you won't be allowed to talk for the rest of this day, at least to any of the other teams but the members of your own team. Each female will wear a heart on her sleeve and it's a male's goal to try to collect as many hearts as they can by making a female speak to them. I'll add that you CANNOT harm a girl while trying to get her to talk." Reborn said staring at some individuals who already started to groan.

"Can we scare them at least?" Gokudera asked.

He WOULD want to make the most fun of things by torturing the poor girls by scaring the life out of them.

"Scaring will be allowed so as long as a female does not get harmed in the process. Even if it's a small papercut, that won't be allowed and the heart must be returned. A proper Mafioso treats a female gently and with respect. If you manage to get a heart form a female, she is promising to either give you honmei-choko or she'll promise to do something else you ask for AS LONG as it's not too crazy. She has the right to deny your wish. A team with a female in it must protect their female from the other teams. If you succeed in protecting your female the prizes go to you." Reborn explained.

Hibari just scoffed to himself, finding this game to be stupid, it was a waste of good time, and it was going to be too easy. He could win this in a snap.

"Can't we just steal the stupid hearts?" Hibari huffed thinking this game was rather tiring already.

Reborn sighed at the fact that these people were so impatient they couldn't wait long enough for him to finish explaining.

He tapped his foot impatiently, and he had shot the ground with Leon who transformed into a gun.

A loud bang resounded throughout the spacious park.

That got everyone's attention.

"I'm starting to get impatient... you all be careful. Anyways Hibari...yes, that is possible too but that's risky given that she will have a protector so that will be a life or death move if you just try to snatch it." Reborn answered. "You are allowed to use any method necessary just as long as the female does NOT get harmed in the process." Reborn said.

"Wow that sounds pretty fun." Kyoko said.

"Hai! It sounds very fun-desu!" Haru giggled along with Kyoko.

"This is pretty stupid. I'm not playing. Come on Chrome." Ken huffed as he started to walk away.

Chrome hadn't moved her feet, having them planted solidly into the ground. She didn't want to move.

She found the game to be pretty fun and she could possibly have a lot of fun playing with all of her friends!

She didn't want to leave right now and miss all of the fun.

"…"

"Don't tell me you actually want to play this game!"

Chrome frowned, twirling her foot into the ground nervously, holding onto her trident, not looking at him in the eye. She nodded her head slowly. "Sorry… Ken… Chikusa…" Chrome pouted looking at her partner I-pin. "I want to stick around and play with my friends." She said.

Ken groaned ruffling his hair. He sat down on the ground crossing his arms, admitting that he'd stay because she really wanted to.

Chrome smiled happily looking down at I-pin excited that she would be able to play with all of her friends.

"Reborn, can a female lose her heart to a team that consists of males and females?" Bianchi asked.

"Yes, yes you can. Females can talk to each other freely, but a female can only talk to a male if he is from her team. If there is a team with two females and one loses her heart the other girl can still continue on playing with her teammate." Reborn said before adding another piece of information. "Ah, before I forget the one who loses with the least amount of hearts stolen gets a punishment. VONGOLA style, selling one's body." Reborn said with a glint in his eye.

Most of the kids shivered imagining some scary Mafia man cutting someone open to steal their organs.

"Can a team win all the hearts then-byon?" Ken asked thinking that if he was going to play the game, he might as well win.

"Yes, yes they can. Then you screw the rest of the teams over and they must get punished." Reborn answered.

The rules seemed pretty fair, though one team in particular was going to have it pretty rough.

"That sounds fine but that's unfair for Chrome-chan and I-pin Chan. If they lose both of their hearts, they cannot retrieve hearts." Haru said.

"The punishment goes for the males. For the females they don't get a punishment, its enough that they got their heart stolen even if figuratively. Though if I feel like it maybe the girls will get a separate punishment." Reborn explained. "Anymore questions?" He asked.

Everyone shook his or her head and he smiled. He handed out little hearts to every girl and she pinned it onto her shirts sleeve.

"Alright then the game starts NOW" Reborn said shooting a signaling gun and a loud bang was heard to signal the start of the game.

"Reborn! I love you!" Bianchi shouted as soon as the game started.

Reborn walked up to her holding out his hand expectantly.

"Well then Bianchi give me your heart." Reborn said.

Bianchi unpinned the heard from her sleeve. Chikusa sighed, having a hunch that being paired up with a woman such as her was only going to be trouble.

"Gladly~" Bianchi skipped over to him and she pinned the heart onto his fedora.

"Ky-kyoko-chan!" Tsuna called out for his little crush.

Ryohei ran into the middle interferring between them. His 'older brother' senses were tingling.

"NO! I won't allow it! No one can take my sister's heart!" Ryohei shouted whisking his sister away.

"Hey turf-head! She's the enemy team! Steal the heart!" Gokudera shouted to the boxing crazed teen.

"I'll protect my sister to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted still running away.

Gokudera growled angrilly.

He took out a hidden dynamite from his shirt and started the chase after Ryohei.

"You stupid turf-head get back here!" Gokudera shouted after him igniting his dynamite.

"AH! Gokudera-kun! Stop! You'll hurt someone!" Tsuna chased after Gokudera.

"Kyoko! Come back! We have to stick together!" Hana chased after them and Dino followed.

Reborn was following Tsuna and he leaped towards Hana but a whip blocked his way, and he blocked the whip with Leon who transformed into a long stick.

"Not going to happen Reborn." Dino smirked.

"Wow, he's good." Hana said having a good impression on him now.

"Hana stay close to me." Dino said making sure that she was close to him.

Hana stared at him with a distant look in her eyes.

The world seemed to get a lot more prettier than it already was.

"Alright… anytime…" Hana said with a small blush.

"Yeah just like that Lambo."

BOOM!

"…Yare yare, where am I?" An older Lambo wondered looking around curiously watching everyone running around in a frenzy.

"Ikemen![6] I can't believe that we meet again! I've been wanting to see you again." Hana soon rushed over to his side talking to him.

A large gasp.

"ROMEO! DIE SCUM!" Bianchi chased after the poor future Lambo with some poison cooking until time was up.

Fuuta walked up to Hana.

"I'll find the 'ikemen' for you and hand the heart over to him." He offered.

Hana looked down at the kid, surprised that he was relatively well behaved.

He was alright.

She unpinned her heart and placed it in his hands carefully.

"Alright, thanks. Make sure that you do. You are okay for a kid." She commented walking away to try finding Kyoko.

"Che, I lost an opportunity." Reborn muttered.

Dino groaned at the easy loss of a heart.

"No way we've lost a heart already." Dino said in astonishment.

BOOM!

Well, Tsuna had failed to stop Gokudera form setting off his dynamite it seemed.

A few footsteps were heard behind them.

"Nii-chan you've totally embarrassed me." Kyoko huffed.

"Sorry about that Kyoko. I didn't mean to." Ryohei laughed nervously holding his sister's heart.

Dino stared in awe. The team lost another heart!

What was with the girls on his team wanting to get rid of their hearts so readily! Actaully- almost all of the girls here were doing so!

That defeated the challenging part of the game!

"Chrome, you didn't forget to lock the door to the headquarters did you?" Chikusa walked up to her asking a serious question.

Chrome thought back to it, replaying the process of how they left the base a while back.

Ken told her that he'd do so, so she wouldn't know if the door was locked or not.

"Ken said he'd do it." Chrome answered him since it was a serious question, and then she realized her mistake.

She clamped her hand over her mouth looking down at I-pin with a pout.

"I'm so sorry I-pin-chan…" Chrome sighed handing over her heart to Chikusa.

I-pin jumped into her arms and patted her cheek. "It okay, we can still play." I-pin smiled at her.

"I will try my best to help you stay in the game for as long as you can." Chrome said determinedly.

I-pin smiled and nodded her head determined to not lose this battle so easily.

"Well it looks like every team has about one heart, aside form Dino's team, still a no good student I see." Reborn shook his head.

Dino flinched waving his arms around nervously.

What a shame! He was known as a man who could get just about any woman he wanted and he was losing at this game!

"It's not my fault! It was almost voluntary on both of the females parts!" Dino protested.

"Tell it to Hati, who I'll sell your body to." Reborn huffed.

"Hati? Not Hati." Dino groaned.

Lambo, Fuuta, Ken, Chikusa, and Gokudera all looked very surprised.

"Y-you'll sell the lo-loser to HATI if we lose?" Gokudera stammered.

Reborn smirked liking the reactions he got out of a few of the people in the group. He could make use of this and mess around with their minds a bit more.

"Yeah so you best make sure you don't lose if you don't want to be sold to Hati." Reborn said looking at the two remaining teams.

"This is dangerous-desu." Haru whimpered.

"Well that's when we just whisk you away to safety of course." Yamamoto laughed and he picked her up bridal style and ran off with her with Hibari following closely afterward, prepared to protect the flank.

"This is scary." I-pin said looking at the males that were staring at her and her heart on her sleeve.

"Yes it is." Chrome took out her trident and she hit it against the floor hard and their image slowly started to fade away behind a smog and once it cleared they were nowhere to be found.

"Damn! She hid them both-byon." Ken cursed, sniffing the air, attempting to try to find them by their smell but the illusions disrupted his ability to sniff them out.

"Looks like we won't be able to find her unless we find a mist user who is good at dispelling illusions." Reborn said.

Everyone looked at the final girl who still had her heart.

The Tauros Trio team.

"Well it looks like the idiot Haru is the only left." Gokudera said.

Dino already ran off on his own to try to track Haru's team down.

"Well if Dino gets the heart, and if we still cannot find I-pin, that means we're all tied and we will all get sold to Hati." Reborn said and the other guys followed in Dino's pursuit.

"Lambo-sama doesn't want to move." Lambo complained laying on the ground lazily.

"I can't do this on my own." Fuuta complained.

Fuuta shook Lambo trying to get him up to help him but to no avail.

Ken watched the two kids and grunted to himself.

"Like I'll get anywhere with these kids." Ken grumbled laying down on the grass to start sleeping.

"Well I don't feel like belonging to Hati so I'll continue on with the chase." Chikusa muttered to himself as he chased after the Haru team as well.

"Tsuna you can go and try to catch them. I'll stay here and continue to try to find I-pin and Chrome." Reborn said walking off through the park with Bianchi right next to him.

Tsuna knew better than to question Reborn's orders so he ran off to join the others.

So all the guys were in hot pursuit with Hibari ready to defend at any time. Like hell he'd lose so easily. He was going to teach these herbivores that he was no easy opponent no matter what the challenge or battle may be.

"Stop it right there Hibari! EAT trinitroglycerine!" He shouted throwing his dynamites but they were all sliced in half by someone else other than Hibari.

Chikusa stood in between them not wanting for another team to snatch away a heart and ruin his chances of getting into the clear. There was no way in hell he'd be submitted to undergo Hati's torture.

"Don't think that you are the only one here." Chikusa grunted pushing up on his glasses.

"Che, bastard." Gokudera growled taking out more of his dynamites that were hidden who knew where on his body.

Dino stopped in his tracks as well to join in on the fight. Might as well get rid of these teams as well. Kill 2 birds with one whip.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with this first." Dino said cracking his whip onto the ground and it ricocheted off the ground and hit him in the chin hard. "Ow." He grumbled.

Gokudera noticed that none of Dino's men seemed to be around which only meant one thing.

The clumsy king had arrived.

"Damn it. None of his men are around. I'm leaving." Gokudera threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and he ran for it.

"Hey! Octopus-head! You're just going to run away? That's not a man's fight!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up or you'll get sold to Hati and you'll suffer!" Gokudera shouted back at him not bothering to look back at him.

Ryohei shrugged thinking that Gokudera was just over exaggerating.

"Can't be that bad." Ryohei laughed.

"Imagine a world where Boxing got cancelled." Gokudera knew just the phrase to get Ryohei all fired up.

Ryohei had fire in his eyes running after Gokudera, following after his lead.

"Wuuooo! I'm not going to lose to the EXTREME! We'll win this Ocotopus-head!" Ryohei shouted.

"That's the spirit! – But I'm not an octopus-head, you Turf-head!" Gokudera s"houted and the two started to squabble as they were chasing after the running team.

All that was left was Dino and Chikusa.

Dino smirked, confident that he could take the yo-yo master.

"Well then just you and me then. I don't plan on letting you leave." Dino told Chikusa who was spinning his yoyo's around in a big circle.

Dino swung his whip around, and it somehow started to twist and turn until it tied both him and Chikusa together and they started to roll around on the ground.

"Wow… this is pretty sad." Tsuna said looking down at the two of them. "Sorry Dino-san…Chikusa-san, I can't stop to help you." Tsuna apologized and ran off ignoring their pleas for help.

"Turf-head you may be able to fight head on with Hibari, I'll take on Yamamoto with my intellect." Gokudera told him a plan which he agreed on.

"Alright! Let's do this! Hibari! You're mine!" Ryohei shouted throwing a punch at him and Hibari took a defensive stance which was similar to the defensive stance he'd take when using his tonfas.

Hibari was going to fall back and leave Haru to Yamamoto.

This is something he's wanted to do for a while. Beating some sense into these brats. Of course he tried to refrain himself when in school as violence was not allowed.

At times, when he felt the need that upholding the schools laws were in order he would use a bit of 'enforcement' as he liked to think of it.

Since it was a game and anything went, he could have fun with this perhaps.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll take Sasagawa Ryohei, it looks like Gokudera Hayato will go after you, make sure you protect her." Hibari ordered.

"No worries, I'll keep her safe." Yamamoto grinned setting Haru down. "Haru, can you try to go over to those trees and hide for a bit?" He asked her gently.

Haru looked up at the tree gauging her ability to climb up it.

"Ha-hai, Haru would be able to-desu." Haru nodded her head and she quickly ran over to the trees to hide herself while the two boys were going to fight for her sake. Okay, for the sake of their competitive pride. She climbed up the one that looked like it would be the easiest to climb and she watched as all of the boys started to duke it out.

Yamamoto turned around to face Gokudera to see that he's already thrown some dynamites at him and he pulled out his bat form his bag on his back and he swung with such an intensity that it transformed into a sword.

"You'll have to try harder than that Gokudera if you wish to steal the princess's heart." Yamamoto smirked.

"Hahi! Haru is a princess." Haru giggled from the top of a tree that she climbed up.

She turned her attention over to Hibari to see that he dodged Ryohei's attack by moving to the side and he kicked Ryohei's stomach which didn't have much of an effect because of his strong abdominal muscles from his boxing.

Ryohei grabbed both of Hibari's hands and started a grappling match.

"Heh! You're trapped now Hibari! You can't defeat me." Ryohei laughed loudly in his ear to make his ears start ringing.

"Herbivore cease from your screaming. It makes my ears hurt." Hibari spoke sternly, shifting his feet and with one strong jerk from his hip muscles, rotating his wrist, and using the strength in his arms, he managed to bring Ryohei down. "A tonfa user has three main rocket propulsions to his attacks. His arms, his wrists and being able to shift his or her hips to aid in the center of force." Hibari explained. "You wouldn't be able to beat me in a grappling match as long as I am able to use those to my advantage." Hibari said being very resourceful.

"Che, I guess I'll just have to go all out with you." Ryohei said jumping off from the ground and he got into a defensive boxing stance with both arms up in front of his chest.

It looked as though Ryohei was taking this seriously. No sense in holding back against a serious opponent now is there?

"Well then I'll be taking things seriously as well." Hibari took out both of his tonfas and held his own defensive stance one arm above his torso and the other one lower, with both tonfas aimed towards Ryohei, ready to defend or attack at any given moment.

Ryohei threw a punch and Hibari blocked it with one tonfa, outstretching his other arm out to the side, shifting his feet placement shifting his weight on one leg, and in one movement he swung his arm, flicked the wrist and harshly rotated at the hips to work all three propulsions making his tonfa swing quickly at Ryohei.

Ryohei being accustomed to side punches placed a guard with his forearm but the tonfa hit it hard that he couldn't help but wince form the pain, quickly jumping away from him, shaking his arm to ward away the pain.

"Not bad Hibari." Ryohei said taking up his defensive stance again and was hopping on his feet to up his evasiveness.

With Yamamoto and Gokudera, it was a battle of extreme whack a mole. A dynamite stick appears out of nowhere and Yamamoto had to cut the dynamites or the fuse to snuff out the dynamites or he'd lose a life. In this case he only had one life to spare.

"Yamamoto! Look out! He threw mini dynamites with normal dynamites so they only look far away!" Haru shouted noticing Gokudera's ploy.

Yamamoto noticed what Haru meant and he thanked his quick reflexes that made him able to figure out a way to get out of the sticky situation.

"Thanks, Haru!" Yamamoto jumped out of the way and his attentive eyes noticed the mini bombs Gokudera dispersed onto the ground. Yamamoto aimed his katana to the ground and he twisted his body in mid-air to create a gust of air to force the bombs back over to Gokudera.

"Ah shit." Gokudera cursed and his plan backfired on him. Gokudera was now out of commission.

Ryohei had been caught by Hibari in a death grip around the neck, and Hibari pinched at a nerve in the back of the neck quickly to block oxygen flow to the brain to cause him to black out and faint.

"So now the king of all herbivores is here. You up for a fight as well?" Hibari questioned.

Tsuna froze in his spot shaking his head frantically.

"Eh? Heh? HII! No! Not at all Hibari-san!" Tsuna just grabbed both Gokudera and Ryohei and started to drag them with him. "I-I only came here to drag them back to safety." Tsuna lied and he ran off with the two unconscious males.

Hibari turned to look at his 'teammates'.

"Herbivore, Haru Miura, it's time for us to depart again." Hibari told her.

"Haru can't climb down. She's wearing a skirt and it's harder to climb down than it is to climb up." She confessed looking for a way to climb down but it wasn't helping her much.

"Just jump and I'll catch you." Hibari sighed at her knack of aggravating him.

Haru slowly edged herself off of the tree branch and she fell down and she fell into the arms of the school prefect. Dang, even though he was wearing clothes his muscles were quite easy to feel through his clothes.

He wasn't kidding when he said that he was pretty tough. Apparently working with tonfas was no easy task.

The two continued to relocate themselves until it was almost the end of the day.

"That was so dangerous-desu! Haru is amazed that you two went through all that for Haru." Haru said in awe. Sitting on the bench in between the two really good looking males of Nanimori.

"Ha ha I couldn't allow for anyone to take your heart." Yamamoto laughed.

"If someone had you'd probably throw a hissy fit." Hibari commented snidely.

Haru pouted and she looked down at her heart. "Haru wouldn't throw a hissy fit…" Haru said.

"Well it looks like we win at keeping Haru safe. It looks like Dino-san is going to lose." Yamamoto guessed.

Hibari huffed to himself and he smirked to himself.

An ulterior motive was hatched by Hibari.

"Hmph, that Bucking Horse shouldn't win if I had a say in it." Hibari frowned at the mere thought of the man he had yet to bite to death.

Haru giggled at Hibari's reasoning for trying so hard to protect her.

It was surprising to know that they were all Taurus. She could see the similarties between herself and Hibari, but the similarities were a bit harder to find within Hibari and herself. Perhaps there was more to him than meets the eye?

"Well Haru wanted to tell you both thank you." Haru thanked them both. "What would you both like from Haru?" She questioned them both.

"I'm okay with just some choko tomorrow..." Yamamoto smiled.

"I don't really like sweets in particular..." Hibari said.

The two boys trailed off for a moment to think about what to say next.

"I'll only take the choko if it's honmei choko"/"The only sweet thing I'd like is the one right next to me." The two boys continued at the same time, soon giving each other confused looks as soon as they said their piece.

Haru was just shocked! What things were they saying so easily!

"Ha-hahi!" Haru blushed and she watched as Hibari and Yamamoto both looked at each other with mild confusion which then in a matter of seconds transformed into a state of extreme competitiveness and territoriality.

"Back off Yamamoto Takeshi."

"I'm afraid not Hibari. This is definitely one battle I won't give up on."

"I'll make you give up."

Haru looked at the two nervously not wanting to see a inner-turmoil in the making progress more until an actual fight ensued. She could get hurt if she got involved! Also, teammates shouldn't fight one another.

"Ha-hahi. P-p-please stop fighting you two. It's going to get very dangerous for Haru-desu." Haru tried to slip away from them when they both grabbed both of her wrists.

"Well it looks as if we interrupted something." Reborn said.

Haru's face heated up and she shook her head trying to hide her flushed face from their eyes.

"Everyone! This is so embarrassing." Haru whimpered. "Well it looks like Dino here is the loser. It's Hati for you." Reborn smirked.

"I wonder who Haru will give the heart on her sleeve to." Kyoko giggled.

The other girls smiled at Haru as well, wondering the same exact question.

"Kyoko-chan! Please don't tease Haru! She's in a bind!" Haru complained.

Everyone just laughed at her with the exception of Yamamoto and Hibari glaring at each other having an argument with their eyes and body language alone.

**.:Later That Week:.**

"Is this what Reborn-chan meant by having someone sell their bodies?" Haru wondered looking at a fashion magazine for some Hati guy. "He's got some eccentric tastes-desu." Haru said.

"Yes he does. It's really something. The poor guy." Kyoko felt bad for Dino.

"Though I'm surprised you're able to talk Haru. You're costumes are outer wordly." Tsuna said.

Haru huffed not appreciating the unneeded comment.

"Haru knows they're spectacular thank you." Haru answered sarcastically with a smile.

"Gwa ha ha ha! Look at that Bucking Horse! He's wearing a tutu! Ha ha ha! On this page he- AH HA HA! I'm dying! He's a mermaid! Oh gosh and this page is the worst! A gothic Lolita styled outfit!" Gokudera laughed.

No, laughed wasn't the right word. He was essentially hollering with laughter.

"This is really sad. He's dressed as some ugly purple and green dinosaur here. I think his name is 'Barney' or something." Ryohei said.

Tsuna flipped through to see all of the things Dino was forced to wear. The monstrosity.

Imagine if he had to be in something like that.

"… I'm just so happy that I wasn't sold to do this." Tsuna shivered.

"Hati believes that men can be as beautiful as women and dresses up men as women. Though Dino doesn't look that bad in some of these. Finally using that pretty face of his to work." Bianchi scoffed. "Oh and by the way, I saw that Yamamoto and Hibari were fighting just outside. They are both looking for you." Bianchi told Haru.

"Ha-hahi! Haru can't possibly tell them who she choses today! She doesn't know who to chose! Hide Haru!" Haru ran around the room in circles looking for an escape, or at least a place to hide until the coast was clear.

-END-

* * *

><p>Like Akira Amano, I leave y'all off with an open ended conclusion! HA HA H!<p>

Footnotes:

[1] Tomo-choko= Chocolates given to a friend on Valentines day. (This term is more oftenly used by females)

[2] Honmei-Choko= Chocolates given to a loved one or someone you have a crush on.

[3] Giri-Choko= "Obligitory chocolates" often given to someone you wish to say thank you for and usually does have any romantic intentions within the chocolate.

[4] Shi shi baa baa= Basically 'shoo shoo old hag' Hana hates children so she's always shooing them away o he's making fun of her.

[5] Akanbou= "baby" I thought that him saying 'baby' would sound a bit odd and almost perverted. I dunno I didn't like it so I used the Japanese word he uses to refer to Reborn. Sorry. It just bugged me.

[6] Ikemen= "Really good looking pretty boy" Hana believes that Lambo is some suave guy from what the anime and manga denote. She refers to him as 'ikemen'. "Really good looking pretty boy" is too long so I used ikemen.

If you wish to read up on Valentine's Day in different countries and read up where I got my information, it can be found: http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Valentine's_Day [just replace all (dot) with a period]

Hope you all liked it!

IKalsada! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC! I spent HOURS working on this one fic.

-Neospice12


End file.
